Mozaik
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Kaulah padang bungaku. Kaulah pejuangku. Mozaik percintaan dalam berbagai biasan diantara Sakura dan Sasuke.


**Mozaik**

**Summary: Kaulah padang bungaku. Kaulah pejuangku. Mozaik percintaan dalam berbagai biasan diantara Sakura dan Sasuke.**

**Warning: 3 POV yang disatukan. Tidak bermaksud mempersulit, namun seperti untuk kesenangan saja.**

* * *

><p>Masashi Kishimoto ©<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ajarkanlah aku kehangatan dan kelembutan.<em>

"_Kau lihat itu, Sasuke? Padang bunga sakura di hadapan kita?"_

"_Hn."_

_Padahal sesungguhnya aku sudah memiliki arano no sakura ku sendiri._

_Yaitu kau yang tengah berdiri di sampingku._

_Yang senantiasa __cerah dan bermekaran untukku tak kenal musim._

_Arano no sakura. Sakura Haruno._

_===OO===_

"_Hei pinky. Kau tahu Ninja Senshi?"_

"_Tidak. Sepertinya tidak, Sasuke-kun."_

_Padahal kau tahu siapa ia._

_Yaitu aku yang senantiasa mengacuhkanmu dengan dingin._

_Aku yang selalu diam tak mengacuhkan semburat merah di wajahmu._

_Ninja senshi. Sasuke Uchiha._

_===OOO===_

_Aku diam-diam mencintai senyumanmu. Yang bisa menjadi lembut dan manis._

_Namun…_

_Aku tak bisa mencintaimu karena ada seseorang yang lebih baik untukmu._

_Dan aku tak bisa mencintaimu karena aku bukanlah yang bisa membuatmu bahagia._

_Cinta itu dusta._

_Agar kau ingat. Bahwa itu hanyalah bayangan. Ilusi belaka._

_Dan agar kau merasakan sakit yang mendalam. Perlahan membunuh mentalmu. Biarkan._

_Cukupkah bila aku mencurahkan perasaanku padamu? Akankah kau menerima cintaku apa adanya? Dan sekali lagi mundur._

_Takut mendengar tolakanmu. Hal yang lumrah dalam hal bercinta._

_Aku tak sadar. Bahwa aku hanya teman sampingmu. Bukan pendamping hatimu._

_Selama ini ternyata tawaku hambar di depanmu._

_Akulah satu-satunya yang bisa membahagiakanmu. Meski kau takkan pernah bahagia denganku._

_===OO===_

_Sasuke, aku takkan lupa atas sebilah senyummu itu. Yang menurutku sangat berarti. Meskipun senyumku adalah kosong di matamu._

_Karena... Akulah yang paling mencintaimu._

_Karena... Kau lah yang paling semu diantara bintang-bintang._

_Dan, aku percaya dengan kebahagiaanmu._

_Diatas kebahagiaan pribadiku._

_Bodoh. Mengharapkan cinta darimu._

_Ya. Sesakit ini dan aku yakin kau tak pernah merasakannya._

_Lagi -aku berusaha menyentuh hatimu. Setidaknya menyentuh bidangmu. Sudah cukup membuatku memanas._

_Hanya dengan itu aku merasa bahwa perasaan ini pantas aku tertawakan –karena terlalu remeh._

_===OO===_

_Akulah yang paling dekat dengan dirinya. Aku yang tahu segalanya akan dirinya._

_Namun aku bukanlah orang yang paling dekat dengan hatinya._

_Dan aku barusan berpikir bahwa akulah yang mampu menundukkan hatinya. Namun salah._

_Seberapa keraspun usahaku untuk memilikimu adalah sia-sia. Maafkan aku Sakura._

_===OO===_

_Kau lah orang yang paling mengerti diriku. Namun orang lain lah yang paling mengerti hatiku._

_Tersenyumlah Sakura! Terimalah fakta. Bahwa ia berbalik memunggungimu. Menjauh._

_Ternyata ia yang paling mengerti hatiku._

_Namun…_

_Kau tak pernah peduli dengan hatiku. Bukan begitu Sasuke? Berarti selama ini akulah yang bodoh._

_Atau… Akulah yang bodoh karena tak pernah merasakannya?_

_Jujurlah padaku dengan hentakanmu. Teriaklah, meledaklah, buat aku menyembah kepadamu._

_===OO===_

_Kau tahu, betapa aku benci mencintaimu? Saat mata emerald itu menatapku. Itu biasan cinta untukku._

_Aku benci mata emeraldmu saat menatap mata onyx ku. Karena itu membuatku berdebar, bodoh._

_===OO===_

_Aku tak peduli akan tatapan menghina. Asalkan aku cukup bahagia dengan hujaman tersebut._

_Ya. Kebahagiaan dibalik bayangan._

_Aku bertanya, kapankah kau akan berpaling dan menatapku? Menatap diri yang butuh segala perhatian darimu. Aku tahu itu egois._

_Berbaliklah, tatap aku. Katakan kau menyayangiku! Setidaknya dengan itu aku tahu... Bahwa ada seseorang yang memperdulikanku._

_Sebenarnya untuk apa aku terus mengharap perhatian darinya?_

_Bukankah sebenarnya semua hidup dalam dunia monotone? Yang membedakan hanyalah cara mereka melarikan diri dari kebosanan._

_Seharusnya aku tak pernah berharap. Iya kan? Seharusnya..._

_===OOO===_

_Kau terlalu banyak bersabar. Jangan sampai kesabaranmu itu menghancurkanmu._

_Sasuke. Terimakasih sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk mencintaimu._

_Sakura. Terimakasih karena sudah menyukaiku. Terimakasih._

_Hanya sepenggal kata itulah yang membuat Sakura meneteskan tangisnya. Dan Sasuke yang tetap stoic._

_===OO===_

_Sekarang aku telah kembali untukmu, Sakura._

_Aku kembali -dan akan melindungimu. Aku rindu dengan senyummu yang menyebalkan itu._

_Namun diam-diam senyum itulah yang paling menyakitiku ketika aku sedang sepi._

_Mata emeraldmu yang selalu menatapku malu-malu dan teduh menyayat hatiku._

_Karena aku rindu padamu, Sakura._

_===OO===_

_Namun mata keduanya tidak pernah berbohong._

_Bahwa mereka saling haus satu sama lain._

_Selama inilah Sakura terus berusaha menjadi kuat._

_Setidaknya, Sasuke akan melihatnya sebagai wanita._

_Bertaruh, rasa cinta ini semakin tumbuh, semakin membunuh._

_Membunuhku dengan rasa kebahagiaan yang ditimbulkan oleh cinta._

_Karena kebahagiaan itu berubah. Menyandera hatiku._

_Di dalam hidup setiap orang, ada tembok tinggi yang harus dipanjat._

_Ulurlah hidup seperti kau mengulur benang kusut. Benahilah masa lalu, menikmati hari ini dan merancang masa depan._

_Tataplah dirimu seperti menatap langit. Perbaiki apa yang salah, menikmati kelebihan dan kekurangannya, lalu beranjak menghargainya._

_Cinta itu adalah semu, untuk apa repot-repot membiaskannya dalam jutaan kata-kata?_

_Karena hati kita sendirilah yang paling membutuhkan rasa itu._

_Seberapapun indahnya cinta dilukiskan dengan warna, kalimat dan hati, cinta akan tetap semu._

_Cintaku kepadamu adalah semu, Sasuke._

_Cintaku kepadamu adalah semu, Sakura._

_Seperti bintang. Cinta takkan pernah kau raih. Semu. Tipu daya. Keindahan sesaat._

_Cinta lahir dari rasa mengagumi, sayang, dan hasrat ingin memiliki._

_Meskipun. Kita tak bisa saling memiliki._

_Biarkanlah rasa ini membuat air mataku mengering._

_Hatiku telah mati. Tak ada lagi senyum tulus dari hati._

_Namun…_

_Kurengkuh pelan angin dan membiarkannya mendesis di dadaku. Sampaikan salamku untuk Sakura._

_Bahwa aku tak pernah lupa akan rona wajahnya. Aku akan selalu ingat tentang cintaku padanya di dalam jalan ini._

_Jalan yang telah kupilih sendiri._

_Tanpa guratan luka. Dengan perlahan kutanggalkan perasaan pribadi ini lewat hembusan angin. Biarkan aku menghilang._

_===OO===_

_Tak bisakah kau merasakan getaran hatiku untukmu, Sasuke? Sedikit saja?_

_Maaf. Aku tak bisa, Sakura. Inilah diriku yang sekarang. Masa lalu kita hanya guyonan belaka._

_Setidaknya tatap mataku! Lihat pancarannya dan kumohon -kembalilah!_

_Tidak. Dan takkan pernah lelaki itu kembali seperti dulu. Terhebat di antara sahabatnya. Tanpa cela. Kini tumbuh dengan dendam._

_Dengan mudahnya senyum stoicnya hilang. Mata onyx nya yang berkilau tergantikan dengan dosa. Sasuke yang ia kenal telah tiada._

_Pasrah -Sakura menerima semuanya. Takut, kecemasan, gemetar, semuanya._

_Ia rela disakiti olehnya. Asal yang menyakitinya dalam bentuk mayat Sasuke._

_Ya, Kami-sama. Sesakit inilah rasanya mencintai dirinya._

_Kami-sama, bukalah hatinya. Biarkan aku menjangkau hatinya. Meski itu artinya mempertaruhkan nyawa. Biarlah aku merasakan pahitnya cinta._

_Kau lupa, dengan wajahku yang merona setiap mengajakmu kencan semasa dulu? Lupa, denganku. Wahai Sasuke?_

_Meski aku tahu ini adalah salah. Dosa melekat kuat di jantungku -dan biarkan aku menikmatinya._

_Perlahan kaca itu runtuh. Mengalir deras di pipinya. Sesakit inilah lembar percintaanku._

_Rasa sakit itu tetap ada. Berkali-kali menyakiti mental. Dan lubang di fisik luar._

_Sasuke. Aku tak rela kau pergi! Ingin rasanya menangis di bidangmu. Namun itu tak mungkin._

_Karena, bahkan kau tak menganggapku wanita di matamu._

_Bagimu, aku hanyalah simfoni masa kecilmu. Yang ingin kau buang jauh-jauh._

_===OO===_

_Dan itu adalah salah. Karena aku mencintaimu. Gadis berambut permen karet._

_Sasuke... Dengarkanlah. Tutup matamu dan sentuhlah hatiku dengan senyummu._

_Sakura... Rasakanlah. Tutuplah matamu dan dengarlah kata hati ku._

_Bahwa kita adalah satu._

_Ya... Aku berhasil mendengarnya. Mendengar gemuruh hatimu, Sakura._

_Ya... Aku bisa merasakannya, Sasuke. Di balik hembusan nafasmu._

_Raven dan merah muda. Onyx dan emerald. Sasuke dan Sakura._

_Cinta, jadilah satu. Buatlah agar kami menjadi satu darah daging di hadapan Tuhan._

_Disinilah aku merenung. Mencoba memahami hatiku sendiri. Menghadapi cinta si pendusta._

_Dan terimakasih Kami-sama. Kami berhasil berbagi tawa dan sedih. Dalam imajinasi masing-masing._

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN<strong>_


End file.
